Dog Gone Maid-Tastic Days
by DreamerzLove
Summary: What's a young Hanyou to do when no maid can last a day cleaning his home? Call for back up! But can said backup handle the job, or will his brother of a dog run yet another away? Drabble series.
1. Another One Bites The Dust

It had happened again. Though, truthfully, Inuyasha wasn't surprised. This was the fifth maid that that damned dog of a half brother of his had run off!

"Seriously, Sesshoumaru?!" The young man shook his head as he tried to control his anger. Not only had his house not been cleaned, he was going to have to pay hospital bills. Why? Because Sesshoumaru had bitten the poor girl on her arm.

"I don't have time to deal with you, work, and clean the house that you destroy every single fuckin day. It's not my fault you were such an ass that dad sent you to live with me, it's not the maids fault that you don't like how they smell!" He threw his hands up in the air, completely frustrated.

"I'm done with this, no other cleaning agency will accept my phone calls. If I didn't have to live here, I'd leave you to rot in the messes you make."

The young man stormed off muttering about a friend that would hopefully have pity on him as an overly large solid white dog appeared to smirk as he watched him stomp out of the destroyed living room.


	2. Thank Kami For Small Miracles

She was busy sweeping the shrine steps when her phone let out an obnoxious ring tone. The sound of foreigners barking carried across the grounds, causing a few of the visitors to shake their heads at the English lyrics.

The young woman turned red from embarrassment as she fumbled for the answer button to get the racket to cease. It was time like this that she hated her habit of matching songs to the individual instead of using the generic ringtone that most people used with their phone. In private it was funny, in public it drew attention. She hated to be the center of attention.

"Yes Inu?" She asked into the small cellphone as she walked out of the hearing and sight range of the other people.

"What do you need?" She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy.

" So this dog that your father owns is at your house? ... He's scared away and bitten every maid that's come in... And you want to know if I will come in and clean your house?" She rolled her eyes as her brain processed everything.

"So you want me to get bit by this Ill raised beast?!"

"What do you mean I should be able to handle him? ... Ooooo... He's one of those 'special' breeds isn't he? You know I love being around demons Inu. You could have just told me... So, I'm watching my dad's demon dog, he keeps eating my furniture and running off maids. Help!... You know I'll help you if you need it, but trying to feed me a normal dog? I'm not stupid. I've seen those cute little dog ears... No... I can't do it today, I'm cleaning the shrine, I have a key to your place I'll be by tomorrow some time to help. Yep, bye Inu!"

She hung up her phone looking forward to tomorrow. She always did enjoy meeting new demons. She'd never met a dog familiar before.

She knew Kouga had his wolves, Sango had her cat, but for the life of her she couldn't remember Inuyasha's dad mentionIng a dog.


	3. It's A Dog's Life For Me

Sesshoumaru growled as he destroyed the last pillow that was on the couch. Oh, how he hated this! He hated his father, his father's mate, and the half breed that had resulted from said union. He despised the couch that had become his bed, the doors he could not open, and the human women that came.

He didn't understand why his father had done this to him!

He had stated the obvious. The truth!

His father was a submissive dog when it came to his human 'step'mother. Did everything she told him to do and never once questioned it! The human had made his father weak. She changed him from the war hardened father he knew and respected into a docile pup.

Did telling his father the truth deserve the punishment he was served? Hell no!

His powers and human form was stripped from him, Forcing him to live in dog form.

Then to make matters worse, he was sent to live with his dreaded half brother. So as a punishment for the half-breed, he had decided to destroy everything the mutt owned. Chasing away and maiming the hired help was only icing on his cake. Finally he had succeeded in running away any one that would come and help his brother. A small victory, but a victory none the less.

Of course now he finds out the mutt had been successful in finding someone else to come in.

Could his week get any worse?


	4. Fluffy, He Is

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when the young woman began her day. There was alot she had to accomplish in the next coming hours, but she was more than eager to begin.

There was no reason to call out to her family as she stepped out the door, today was Saturday which meant her brother and mother were sleeping in. So she had written a small note saying she'd be back by dark. Inuyasha told her his home was a wreck, who knew how long today would be getting it up to her standards?

Roughly two bus rides and thirty minutes later she was at his not so humble abode.

What Inuyasha needed with a five bedroom three bathroom house was beyond her. He lived there all on his own and had never once brought anyone in to live with him. A waste of good living space if you asked her.

Her puppy eared friend was waiting for her as she came up to the large wooden front door.

"Hey Kagome. I know you said you had a key, but I wanted to make sure the dog behaved himself and didn't try to kill you." Inuyasha's ears twitched back and forth as he listened to both his best friend and the large beast growling inside the house.

"Yasha, I can handle myself just fine with this dog. You need to get to work. You might be the owner, but you should still be on time. Now get going before Kikyo calls me complaining because you stood up your appointments... Again." Kagome shook her head as she shoOed the half demon away with her hands.

"She actually called you and told you that?" His cute ears laid against his head embarrassed. "Okay okay, I'm leaving. For future reference, you have my permission to injure, maim, neuter, and or anything else you can think of to that good for nothing dog inside. Dad won't say anything if you did it. He loves you more than me, and is still hinting about you and me getting married." Here, Inuyasha stopped and giggled a bit. " Poor man would have a heart attack if he found out I was dating Miroku." With another shake of his head, he was gone in a heartbeat.

Kagome laughed as she grabbed the doorknob to enter the house.

"Well aren't you just the fluffiest cutest little puppy I've ever seen."

Nevermind the fact that the beast standing on all fours came up past her hips, and currently giving her one hell of a death glare.

Maybe she shouldn't have called him fluffy?


	5. And So It Begins

Kagome knew this beast of a dog would be a handful, that much was clear by the way Inuyasha had called her, but she didn't know how bad he could get.

She started off like she would her own home, dusting up high and making her way down to the floor room by room. She had her duster in hand and after searching for a bit, found Inuyasha's little step stool. She decided to start in the worse room, the living room.

The large white beast of a dog following her room to room as she searched for the needed supplies, all in all he was being a complete gentleman. Curious in what she was doing, but no where near the beast that he had been called.

With a smile to the fluffy puppy, Kagome set the stepstool against the wall. Without a second thought she stepped up and began to dust the cobwebs out of the corners and the dust off the things hanging on the walls. She was well into her work on the first wall when the beast decided to take action.

With a hunching of his shoulders, the great white dog shoved his body into the legs of the poor unfortunate woman. With a small eep, Kagome fell backwards off the step stool and landed with an oomph on the hard wood floors. Winded, she laid there as the dog stood over her form growling and showing his teeth.

After catching her breath, Kagome glared up at him, a frown on her lips. In the blink of an eye, Kagome's hand shot out and thumped him right on top of his muzzle, the huge dog backed off and held his muzzle with his paws.

"Bad dog!" Kagome huffed as she got off the ground. "I know you're not stupid, but that was one of the dumbest things you could have done." She grabbed him by his collar and with a considerable amount of strength drug him from the living room to the kitchen.

"Until you learn to be a good boy, you can stay outside while I clean." With that said Kagome threw him out of the back door and into the fenced in back yard.


	6. The Alpha

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think about this new woman that his brother had brought in. He had every intention of running her off within the first five minutes of her entering his territory. That was before he smelled her.

There was something about her scent that was driving him wild, but not in the normal way. He couldn't seem to get enough of it. She smelled of honeysuckles and sweet melon. A scent that he was quickly becoming addicted to. So he had overlooked the "fluffy" comment and followed her around, but not without a firm glare.

From room to room he kept her within his sight and her smell within his nostrils. Perhaps it was because she was undoing his hard work or just because she was so focused on her job that he was ignored, he didnt take time to think on it as he lept into action.

Shoving lightly against her, just enough to knock her over but not hurt her, he stood over her downed form. His large body almost pinning her to the floor as he postured above her. Her attention should be solely on him and not the house that his 'half' brother owned.

Imagine his surprise when the feisty female he had under him smacked him on the nose. As she smacked him, unknowingly releasing her powers, he had backed off and covered his muzzle.

A growl had built in his throat, but he never had a chance to release it before he found himself thrown out of the house and into the backyard.

He had to be a 'good boy' before he was let back inside...

Him!

The nerve of this female. Letting loose the held growl, he shoved his body against the backdoor.

He would just have to show this female who was in charge. That he was an Alpha! And she would bend to his every command and need.


	7. Regrets

Inuyasha paced back and forth. He knew the moment that he first entered his office that he had made a horribly terrible mistake. He had fed his best friend to the wolves.

He was gonna come home after his secretary, Kikyo, let him leave and find the sweetest woman he had ever known dead. His father was going to kill him! Miroku was going to leave him for doing such an awful thing to Kagome...

Kagome.

The one person who trusted him beyond belief. His very first and best friend. The one person who loved him for him and accepted the fact that he was only just half demon. She was the first to find out that he was sexually attracted to guys, she was the one who introduced him to the love of his life. She covered for him with his father, becoming a pretend girlfriend for awhile to keep his secret safe.

What did he do to repay such unheard of unwavering loyalty?

He let his half brother kill her.

Thoughts swirled in his head. He had to leave. He had to save Kagome!


	8. Phone A Friend

After putting the unruly rude puppy outside to think on his actions, Kagome went back to doing her job. There was really no chance of saving the destroyed furniture in the room. With a shake of her head Kagome pulled out her phone.

It was a really good thing Inuyasha had called her. She had the hook up!

Pressing the call button on her phone, she spun around to get one last look at the room before her call was answered.

"Hey babe! You remember that time I bailed you out of jail so your brothers wouldnt know you'd gotten arrested and you said you owed me one?"

A devious look entered her eyes as she heard the voice on the phone answer in an affirmate.

"That's right! I'm calling it in! See? I always knew you were smart. I'm over at Inuyasha's and I need a bit of man power... So... can you gather up some people? I need two or three other people."

She gave out the house address with a relieved smile and a thank you before hanging up and dialing again. Now that she had people coming over to help her clean out the heavy destroyed furniture she was gonna need something to replace it with. Oh! And groceries delivered so she could cook them food as a repayment. If she knew Inuyasha like she thinks she does, the only thing in his cabinets were ramen.

Once all her calls were made, she went back to the job at hand. Dusting. The place was filthy! Really dusty.

As she was working she could hear the beast of fluffy puppy slamming his body against the back door. She shook her head and ignored his act of willful disobedience. When he was good she'd let him back in... Maybe...


	9. 9

Twenty minutes in to her dusting frenzy there was a knock on the door. Laying down her cleaning supplies, the young woman opened the door with a smile to the man outside.

"Hojo! I havent seen you in ages. Your father got you on delivery duty huh?"

"Yeah, I'm home for the summer, so the old man has me doing some of his deliveries. Even told me he added a little extra in for you for the help you gave him last week. I still can't believe those little kids could make such a mess in just five minutes. "

Kagome held the door open for her old high school friend and showed him where to put down the bags of groceries she had ordered in the kitchen.

"You know how kids are. I just felt bad for their mother. She was so embarrassed. It was a good thing i caught them before they hit the carbonated section of the drink aisle. Fruit juices and water are nothing compared to cans of cola spewing everywhere."

Hojo laughed as he looked around the kitchen.

"So the groceries say your feeding an army... But that livingroom suggests that the party just ended... Dare I ask?"

" Oh! No party. Just planning ahead for my army gets here. I have alot of work planned for them and decided to feed them as a thanks."

"So Inuyasha's dog really did all that damage?"

Kagome gave him a look.

"I know! I know! Dont listen to rumours, but word spreads quick when his past maids shop at the store. Where is this huge beast at anyway?"

Kagome walked to the backdoor and slightly opened the curtain covering the window.

"He was being bad so i put him outside."

Hojo walked over to her and looked outside, accidently making eye contact with the beast staring, more like glaring, at Kagome. A deep bone curdling growl left the beast as he threw his whole body into the door, teeth snapping shut before the frightened young man.

Hojo swore the only thing that was saving his life was the thin glass window.

"He seems a bit unstable. A..are you sure y..your okay here with him?" Hojo couldnt help the slight stutter that left him. That beast of a dog scared the hell out of him.

"Him? I can handle him. No worries." Kagome smiled as she closed the curtain and began to walk Hojo back to the front door, completely ignoring the deafening growls and barks from the dog locked outside.


	10. 10

Sesshoumaru was officially going crazy out in the back yard. Not only was he sent outside and unable to smell the delicious mouth watering scent of the newest maid, but there was an intruder in his domain. ANOTHER MALE.

Oh, he was pissed! What in the seven layers of hell did that woman think she was doing? Letting another male in the house when he wasnt in there?!

At first he was excited when the curtain had parted and he saw her. Her attention was on him and thats where it needed to stay. THEN she had moved and the boy child had appeared! How dare that want to be male step into his territory and befoul the scent of his chosen female! What were they doing in there after the curtain had closed?

All the questions were running in his mind and with no answer in sight he chose the only thing he could do. Throw a big ass tantrum until he was let in.

"Woman! Open this damn door!" His growls seemed to bounce all around and inside the house.


	11. 11

Her help had arrived roughly 20 minutes after Hojo practically ran from the house. It took a good 2 hours to get everything moved out and the new stuff she ordered in place. With the men fed and on their way, she had about 30 mins before Inuyasha got off of work. She reckoned it was time to let the beast out of the backyard and into the house.

She walked over to the backdoor and moved the curtain aside to look down on the fluffy terror.

"Are we gonna be good when i let you in? Ive gone through alot of trouble to fix up that livingroom. If you mess it up again I'm gonna tan your hide. You understand?"

Kagome grinned at him as she opened the door and he came rushing in snarling, snapping, and sniffing around.


	12. 12

The woman had FINALLY let him inside the house. He rushed past her, clearly stating his anger at his treatment, to check the house and make sure that sad excuse of a male from earlier was long gone. So he snarled, he growled, and he sniffed.

Taking in a long inhale, the large white dog seemed to vibrate in anger as his growls became a solid sound. There had been more than one male let into the house.

Walking into the livingroom, he stopped and stared. Everything was fixed! The couch he hatefully destroyed was brand new, there wasnt a single piece of debris left over from his wonderful display of brotherly hatred!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WOMAN?"

He glared at her over his shoulder waiting for an answer.

"Don't give me that look. You destroyed everything and I called in help to fix it. It had better stay that way too unless you want to walk around looking like a Chinese Crested."

Of course Kagome couldn't understand what the dog was saying, but from her experience with demonic familiars they were incredibly smart. She assumed the dog infront of her was the same.

"You dare threaten to shave me?!" Sesshoumaru growled again taking a step towards the woman.

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome plopped herself down on the overly large sofa she had ordered.

"Don't be an ass Fluffy. I bought the couch with you in mind. There's plently of room for you to lay on it without having to destroy it to make room."

He glared at her again as he approached the couch, sniffing and smelling. There were the scents of multiple males on his new 'bed'. It was seriously starting to piss him off. Their scent should not be where he sleeps, only the delicious scent of the bitch that was currently sitting there and his own.

With that thought in mind, he slowly circled the couch to find the perfect spot.

"Don't do what I think you're about to do."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at her as if to say 'oh yeah?' Before he raised his back leg and with a smirk marked his new bed.

"Dammit!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a toothy grin.

"Be glad you're sitting down, otherwise it'd be you I'm pissing on."


End file.
